The Fifth Friend
by max3833
Summary: For once, Peter Henson would like to be known for something other than being a devout Christian. If his first day in South Park is any indication of how life will change, he just might have a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The author does not own anything that will be used on this story other than his original character, Peter Henson, and the challenges I personally come up with so please do not sue me.

South Park: The fifth friend

Peter Henson could not believe his dumb luck. He finally had made a few friends at his school in St. Louis, and his Dad got transferred to Colorado. And it wasn't famous big city Colorado, where he could at least go see some professional sport games, but some small little town about a hundred miles outside of the city, known as South Park.

He couldn't believe that his parents had just decided to up and leave his home of nine years on such short notice. He had just begun forth grade, and he had finally convinced some of the kids at his school he was not just that dumb Christian kid. Now, he would move to a new school in the middle of September, he would be forced to live life on his own in the classroom, no one there to help him.

"Dad," Peter said, streaking his hand through his messy brown hair, "why did we decide to move again?"

His father, who had well groomed brown hair, sighed softly, before answering his son. "I have already told you Peter, my law firm recently bought up a new firm in South Park, and I was promoted to be the new boss there." When he saw his son's frown, he then continued, "I originally did not want to go, but I read a brochure from the town, and apparently, it's like Aspen was thirty years ago. It will be a perfect place for you to grow up."

"That's right Pete," his mother chimed in, as she stuck her head out from behind the chair, "you won't have to worry about muggings, gangs or anything that might cause you physical harm."

Peter silently stared down at his bible, flipping open its pages as he began to read. This was going to be a long trip, and he didn't want to be bored the whole way there.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

"Here we are," Mr. Henson said happily. Pete moaned as he got out of the car, his small gold cross necklace jingling as he stepped out of the station wagon. He suddenly shivered when he felt the tinge of the cold air. It was September and there was already snow on the ground? What a weird town.

He went inside the two floor home, looking around the bottom floor, and saw the T.V. and computer being plugged into the house. He decided to leave. Knowing the cable people, it would probably be a week before both of the machines would be up and running.

Pete put on his extra white coat to cover his blue t-shirt, wanting to keep from getting frost bite out in cold air. As he stepped out side, he passed the mailbox, and realized the address was 1999 Bonanza Street.

As he walked down to the side walk, he saw that the street was filled with similar looking houses. He sighed softly, this place was so boring. As he began to turn on the side walk, he heard screams of victory, as a man with black hair and a black mustache ran down the street.

"Victory! We got rid of those stupid richers!" the man shouted, as he ran past Pete, and suddenly ran into the house right next to his. "Sharon!" he could here the man say, "We finally got rid of those stupid richers from California won't be bothering us any more! Thank god we have people like Herbert Garrison to lead us!"

Pete wasn't sure what to make of what happened, until he suddenly heard a group of kids coming down the side walk. In the lead was a boy with a brown vest and blue and red poof ball hat, A boy with some weird green Jewish person hat, a fat kid, a kid in an orange parka, a kid with a weird tuft of yellow hair, a kid with a blue chullo hat, a kid in a wheel chair, a kid with brown hair and a red jacket, a kid with weird blond spiky hair and a messed up shirt, and a black kid in a purple shirt who was trying to talk with them.

"Come on guys," the black kid said agitatedly, "I don't mind being ripped on for being rich."

"Shut up Token, you pussy," the boy with the poof ball hat said, before noticing Pete standing on the sidewalk. "Hey, Kyle, it's another new kid," he said pointing to Peter, who suddenly wanted to disappear.

"Yeah, I can see that Stan," the boy with the ushanka said, before walking up to Pete, "So, who the hell are you?"

Just as he was about to answer, something crossed Peter's mind. "Since when do fourth graders use expletives in their speech?" He asked as a counter argument. The other kids just stared at Pete, and looked around at one another.

"Must be new," Stan, the boy with the blue tuft hat said, "well you see, in this town, the adults say so many curse words around us, that we don't really know how to not speak this way."

"Oh," he said, before suddenly turning back to the next door neighbor's house when he heard a crash. Stan just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"God Damnit," he whispered angrily, "could you quiet down dad!"

"Dude," Pete said awed, "that idiot is your dad? If all of the adults here are as messed up as him, than I can understand why you talk the way you do."

Suddenly, a mountain lion popped out from behind a bush, grabbed the little parka wearing boy, and with one mighty swing of its paw, it decapitated him. Pete's eye's widened in horror.

"Oh my god!" Stan shouted angrily, "They killed Kenny!"

"You Bastards!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well," the fat boy said, completely unaffected by Kenny's death, "guess it's time to turn in."

"What the hell are you talking about!?!" Peter shouted in disgust, "Your friend just got slaughtered by a mountain lion!"

The group of guys just walked away, with Stan walking into his house, completely unresponsive to the obvious facts that Pete was pointing out. Pete suddenly looked where the corpse of Kenny had been, only to see it had disappeared.

Has he walked into the house again, his mother greeted him happily. "So did you meet anyone interesting?" she asked sweetly.

"Please let us move," Pete begged sadly before going up the stairs. What ever happened, he was not looking forward to tomorrow.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

Pete sighed as he heard the buzzer of his alarm ring. It was the first day of school, or as he liked to call it, Satan's own little vacation home on earth. He silently got out of bed, put on his clothes, and walked down to the table. He sighed when he realized his Mom and Dad had already gone to work. His mom was a school teacher, and she had volunteered to work at the elementary school at the consular's office, so she would work there while he was at school. He put his back pack around his shoulders, preparing for the evils of the day to come.

He sighed as he closed the door, clicking the lock shut. He sulked over to the bus stop, where the fat kid, Stan and Kyle were already waiting. He growled at them, how could they not care about their friend when he died. Stan suddenly waved to the left.

"Hey Kenny," Stan said happily. Pete turned around, and suddenly saw Kenny walking up to the bus stop.

"But," Pete stuttered, shock etched in his face, "I saw him die, he died yesterday."

"Yeah," Kyle said, "happens all the time."

"THAT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE!" Pete shouted angrily. The four guys around him suddenly stepped away fearfully.

"Man," Cartman, the fat kid said, "This kid sure does have some sand in his vagina."

"I do not have sand in my vagina! I don't even have a vagina!" Pete shouted angrily, "I know for a fact that people, who die, usually don't come back!"

"Well Kenny does," Cartman said as he pointed to Kenny.

Before Peter could question what Cartman meant, the yellow school bus drove up, suddenly, Mrs. Crabtree, who had a bird living in her messy hair, opened the door.

As the other four boys walked on the bus, Pete did his best to greet the older woman.

"Hello there miss bus driver, I-"

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Crabtree screamed, causing the young boy to flee towards the back of the bus. He sat down next to the kid who was twitching all of the meeting last night.

"Hey how's it going?" he asked the kid who was known as Tweek.

"AHH, oh Jesus, um, fine," Tweek answered fearfully. Tweek then grabbed a cup of coffee, and began to guzzle it down. Pete silently edged away from the crazy kid, and more towards the aisle. He turned to look at the seat on the exact other side of the bus.

There were two girls sitting there, one with blond frilly hair, talking with her friend. But it was her friend that truly interested him. She had shiny raven colored locks, and a pretty pink beret. She suddenly turned around and talked to Stan.

"Hey Stan," she asked in a sweet voice, "can we meet after school on Friday; I got these tickets to a showing of Mama Mia. Would you be willing to come with me?"

"Well su-" suddenly Kyle hit him, showing him a calendar, and Stan blanked, "sorry Wendy, but for the next few days, me Kyle and Kenny are going to be doing a few guy things, so maybe next time."

Wendy looked to the ground sadly, up set about not spending time with her boyfriend. "Okay, sure."

Pete turned back to Stan, a rabid look on his face. "What could be more important that spending time with a beautiful girl," he seethed silently. Stan just shrugged, when Kyle answered angrily.

"What's your problem, this is the right time of year to burn cow poop," he said, when Stan stared at him with a shocked expression.

"I'm blowing off Wendy to do that?" he asked with a shocked voice. Kyle glared at him.

"You have been spending too much time with that girlfriend of yours, you need to spend some time with just us guys," Kyle explained in a hushed voice. Peter glared at Kyle, before the bus stopped, and he saw that they were at school.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

"Hello students," Ms. Choksondik said as she entered the classroom, "We have a new student today. Please introduce yourself Peter."

Peter waved to them. "Yo." He said curtly. He then turned to the teacher. "Where is my seat mam?"

"Well aren't you so polite," she said happily, glad that one of the kids actually showed her some level of respect, "Let's see, how about that desk between Cartman and Stan."

Pete quietly moved into the desk, and sat down. He silently looked around the classroom and realized that all the boys from last night, as well as Wendy and her friend were in his class.

"So, lets begin with some basic times tables," the teacher said, before turning to the chalkboard, and beginning the lesson.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

It was lunch time, and Pete was standing behind Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. While the four began to talk about what plans they had for the afternoon, Kenny suddenly let out a dry cough. They all ignored it, as they walked into the serving room, where a large black man was standing.

"Hello children," he said.

"Hey Chef," the kids said.

"How's it going," he asked them.

"Pretty good actually," Stan answered. A look of surprise crossed Chef's face.

"That is the first time I have ever actually fed you all without having to deal with one of your problems," he said happily, before placing a hamburger on all their plates. Pete sighed for the umpteenth time that day, as he grabbed his food, and looked for a table. He silently walked over to the nearest table, plopped the burger into his mouth, and ran out of the room. He didn't want to be made fun of today; he was too tired for that.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

Pete was thanking God, Jesus, and even the Holy Spirit when the bus dropped him off. The rest of the day had been rather uneventful, other than Cartman making a daring escape on his big wheel. It had happened right after lunch, and apparently he had gone to the highway as an escape route.

He had almost tried to talk with Wendy, but his courage had fallen apart a long time before he could have asked if he could have hung out with her. He sighed at his stupidity. All he wanted to do was go home and read.

He silently walked up to his room, and began to work on the homework he had been given. He said that he was studying to catch up, but only so he could avoid going to dinner. He eventually he plopped himself down on the bed, and closed his eyes, all the while hoping tomorrow would be a little more fun.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

Chapter one, complete

AN:/ My first completely south park fic has been started. Wahoo! Now, I already have another very popular story, so this might not be updated often, but if you want to see it updated soon, send me a review. Also, send a shout out if you know what episode the next chapter will be based on. Until next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The author does not own anything that will be used on this story other than his original character, Peter Henson, and the challenges I personally come up with so please do not sue me.

South Park: The fifth friend

Peter sighed as he stepped out of bed again. He could already tell he was getting into a routine of getting up and getting his breakfast on his own. He silently poured the cereal, looked up onto the clock on the microwave, and his eyes widened when he saw that it said nine' o clock. He was late for school.

He rushed outside, running down the sidewalk. He suddenly passed Cartman, who was carrying a wagon toward the center of town. In the wagon, was a large pile of blue containers. Pete, who was not looking where he was going, ran into the fat boy, nearly knocking the wagon over.

"Watch were you going you son of a bitch!" Cartman exclaimed, standing up, and attempting to realign the containers in his wagon. Pete looked at him strangely as he did this.

"What the heck are those things?" he asked in a curious tone. Cartman turned and smirked at him.

"Well, unlike Kyle, you might actually be interested in my endeavor," Cartman said, before explaining, "You see, I am just about to sell these fetuses for one hundred and ten dollars a pop."

Peter just stared at Cartman strangely, and then turned around. Cartman was shocked when Pete turned around. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get as far away from a sorry asshole like you as I can," Pete stated solemnly.

Cartman just shook his fist in Pete's direction. "You'll be sorry when I am rich enough to buy the entire town up!"

"What an idiot," Pete stated, walking down the street. This meeting really put life into perspective, would God really care about him being that late, when there was a guy selling fetuses for a profit. Really, he felt much better about himself now.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

Pete was walking down the hall of the school, quietly tip-toeing across the hall. Just as he was about to enter the room, Stan and Kyle sulked out of the room. They were both staring at the ground angrily, and muttering several curses that would even make sailors blush.

"Hey," Kyle shouted at Pete, who was now unable to escape his fate, "it's your fault that we're in trouble. The dang principle thinks we know where Cartman and you skipped school."

"Yeah," Stan agreed, before grabbing Pete by the shirt collar, "come on Kyle. Even if we don't know where Cartman and Kenny are, we can still turn this kid in to get some kind of deal."

Pete just stared into space as he was dragged down the hall. How the hell did he get in these situations!

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

"I can't believe that it's only the second day of school, and I am already going to the principal's office," Pete sighed, as he, Stan and Kyle all entered the room. To the surprise of Kyle and Stan, standing in the room we're a group of adults. One pair was Stan's father, and a brunette woman, who he guessed was Stan's mother. On the other side, were a woman with a red beehive, and a man with a Yarmulke and brown beard, who he guessed were Kyle's parents. The Yarmulke really gave it away. Even though Pete had only been there for one day, he had still heard Cartman's numerous attempts to convert the entire fourth grade to his anti-Semitic beliefs.

"Hello boys," Principal Victoria said, before with a questioning look asked Pete, "What are you doing here Peter, I didn't call for you?"

"We came here to trade him in because we knew you were looking for a reason why Cartman isn't at school," Kyle explained, "so since we caught him, can we leave?"

"None of you are in trouble boys," Mr. Mackey, the consular with the giant head said, as Pete took a sigh of relief, "we need to tell you something. Pull up a chair Peter; you might as well hear what is going on."

As Peter pulled up his chair, the families of Stan and Kyle stood behind them, comfortingly putting their hands on the young boy's shoulders. Mr. Mackey let out a cough before continuing.

"Well boys," Mr. Mackey said sadly, "I have some bad news. Your little friend Kenny went to the hospital last night. And well, he's pretty sick."

Pete quietly took this in, before he realized something. "But doesn't Kenny die all the time?"

"Yes," Mackey said, "but in each of those times, he was killed violently by outside forces. This time, he is going to die from a muscular disease, which we are pretty sure is permanent."

A look of horror crossed Pete's face, as did it cover the faces of Stan and Kyle. They could not beleive it, Kenny could always handle anything that killed him, and come back good as new. It was just so hard to understand how he could die permanently.

"But," Stan said with a stutter, "The doctors are going to make him all better, right?"

Many of the adults looked back and forth between one another, a look of unease overtaking them.

"Look son," Randy said, holding Stan's shoulder, "They say he is terminally ill. SO that means… well, it means that he will be going to heaven soon."

"Wait," Kyle said with sorrow, "does this mean that Kenny will die permanently?"

"We're afraid so son," Chef said sadly, "So that's why he needs you guys now more than ever."

Stan teared up, as he began to cry. A feeling of guilt overcame Pete. He should have never have been here, this was not a place for strangers.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

"What the hell do you guys want?" Cartman said angrily, as he came down the stairs. Pete had decided to join the boys on their visit to Kenny, and was now waiting for Cartman to join them to see their dying friend.

He looked out the window, realizing that snow was starting to fall. It was almost as if the clouds themselves were crying frozen tears.

He turned to see the others ready to go. They walked out to the car, and Sheila Broflovski began to drive the kids to the hospital.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

Kenny was sitting in a bed, with a tube coming from his nose. He was still keeping his jacket; he didn't have anything else to wear. The doctor had just finished hooking up another IV tube. Suddenly, he heard the door opened.

"Hey Kenny," Kyle said silently looking at Kenny in his horrible state, "how's it going?"

When Kenny muffled out a response, Peter saw Cartman hold up a present. "It's a gobo-fighter," the fat boy said sadly.

"Don't tell him you idiot," Kyle said, but no real feeling was placed into the insult. Peter could tell. The two usually insulted each other nonstop.

"Hey," Kyle interjected, trying to calm Kenny, "We were all just talking about how, after you get better, how we're all going to go to Stark's Pond to go camping again." Kyle then turned to Stan, "Right?"

Stan began to mumble a few words, before, his eyes became filled with tears and he raced from the room crying. Kyle ran after him. Peter, feeling slightly awkward, tried to make small talk.

"So, um…," Pete said, while Cartman and Kenny stared at him, "lovely weather we've been having."

Kenny muffled a response, which Pete was unable to hear. "What did he say?" Pete asked Cartman.

"He said "I wouldn't now, I've been sitting in the hospital for the past few hours, haven't I, jerk-wad?"" Cartman translated. Pete just stayed silent for a second, before placing his hand on the back of his neck.

"I think I should go see how Kyle and Stan are doing," Pete said, before racing out of the room. Kenny mumbled something to Cartman.

"I don't now why the #beep# he's here."

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

"I just can't go in there and act like nothing is wrong Kyle," Stan shouted at his best friend. Stan then walked through the snow, running through it on his way home. Kyle sighed, when Peter suddenly came out from inside the hospital.

"What's wrong with him?" Pete asked, gesturing to Stan. Kyle sighed, and began to walk inside. Peter reluctantly followed him, unsure of the next few moments.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

Pete was sitting at the dinner table, playing with the peas that were sewn across his plate. Both his mother and father were being silent as well. They had actually come to the hospital themselves to pick him up. Neither had been angry at him for missing school, especially after seeing the dying boy he was sitting with.

"Dad," Pete said, "the teacher has given us the next few days off, so, could I spend them at the hospital?"

"Sure son," his father said sadly, "I am very proud of you son, you have managed to become friends with some people so quickly," his father then began to clean off his plate, "I know that that little boy appreciates you staying with him. I wish there was someway we could help make his last few days enjoyable."

Pete just began to play with his peas again. Suddenly, an idea pooped into his head.

"Dad," Pete asked quickly, "do I still have that check account that you set up five years ago? You know the one that I put all my birthday money in."

"Yes, I believe we do still have that open," His father said after a moment of contemplation. Pete let out an unusual smirk.

"Let's take out a deposit," Pete said, as his parent followed him confusedly to the computer.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

"Hey," Pete, entering the room to find Kenny, Kyle, Kenny's parents, and Chef standing there, all with sad looks on their faces, "why did I just walk by a pissed off Madonna muttering about ungrateful little brats?"

He realized that was not the issue when he heard Kenny cough. He then turned to Kenny, a bright smile across his face.

"Kenny," Pete began, "I might not be able to cure you, but," he continued, excitement pouring from his voice, "I can make the next few days the best of your life."

The entire room looked at Peter with looks of disbelief, until Pete finally showed them the piece of paper he had been hiding. "This is a check for five hundred dollars," Peter explained, "I don't care what happens; I will pay for anything for you to have if I can afford it."

Kenny, even though no one could see it, smiled softly at the kind gesture. Suddenly, he began to cough loudly, the muscle decay beginning to take its full toll. Pete quickly ran up to Kenny.

"Just tell me what you want," Pete said hurriedly, "And I'll try to get it."

Kenny began to mumble a few things, and Kyle began to translate. Pete began to right this down. He sighed after hearing the long list. So much for having a little left over.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

Pete was rushing down the side walk, trying to find Whistling Willie's. He had already paid for a plane ticket for some girl named Kelly from Connecticut, and paid for a special two hour long movie on DVD of Terrance and Phillip. Man, he did not understand why that show was so popular, all it was bad toilet humor and foul language. Come on, no one in their right mind should watch that show.

"Wait a minute," Pete said, suddenly looking across the field, and saw through a small pen full of cows, was Whistling Willie's Pizza. "Cool, a short cut!"

He raced over the fence, dodging the piles of cow crap as he ran towards the other side. As he ran past a few cows, he suddenly came to a log lying on the ground. Sitting there, was Stan. Stan pulled out a match, lit it, and then threw it on a pile of cow crap, causing it to light up in flames.

"What's wrong Stan?" Pete asked, sitting down next to the boy in the blue cap, "Why aren't you with Kenny? He's wondering where you are."

Stan just stared at the ground in sorrow. "I don't understand, why would God want Kenny to die? Why can't he leave my friend alone and get rid of another kid's friend?" tears began to swell up, and then run down his eyes. Pete let out a great sigh.

"Stan," Pete said, "Sometimes God takes people who are close to us. We don't know why, but, I do know that if they are good people, they are going to a better place." When Stan looked unsure, Pete continued, "I also know, even if Kenny does go to Heaven, he would at least want to say goodbye to his friends."

Stan smiled, as he stood up from the log, no longer filled with tears. Pete then began to run towards the pizza parlor, while Stan began to contemplate what Peter had said. He then rushed toward his house. When he got inside, he grabbed a phone, and began to dial a number.

"Hey, Wendy," Stan said to the phone, "Yeah, sorry about not getting to see that show with you, anyway, start calling some of your friends who are girls, were going to give a goodbye that Kenny won't forget on his afterlife."

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

"BENNY!" a blonde girl in a ponytail shouted, flying into the room, "I am so sorry we haven't seen each other in so long."

Though no one could see it, Kenny was grinning perversely as Kelly clung to him. This was actually not a bad way to die, watching Terrance and Phillip, being held by his girlfriend. If only Stan we-

"Hey Kenny!" Stan shouted happily, as he entered the door. He was holding a box of pizzas, and smiling widely. Kenny let out a small hurrah, and was even more surprised when Pete lead in his twenty or so classmates, Mr. Garrison, Father Maxi, Terrance and Phillip themselves, Ozzy Osborne, Johnnie Cochran, Chef, Kathie Lee Taylor, Elton John, Clinton Portis, and several other celebrities that the boys had met on their various adventures.

"Is it too late," a mature voice asked outside. Kenny's jaw dropped when he saw none other than John Elway step into the room, wearing a John Elway Jersey. "Hey little guy," John said, "I hear you're a big fan of mine."

Kenny nodded rapidly, and nearly broke down into tears when he was given a classic version of John's Broncos jersey. After the people in the room began to converse with Kenny, the boy in the parka began to notice something. Outside the door, was standing a figure with a dark black cloak. The cloaked figure suddenly motioned its hand in a manner that showed it wanted Kenny to come with it.

Kenny sighed, realizing it was time. Silently, the boy quietly closed his eyes.

"KENNY!!!!!!"

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

"We will all miss Kenny…," Mr. Garrison began, as he began to give the sermon at Kenny's funeral. Pete was currently sitting with Stan and Kyle in the last row of the church. All three of them were staring at the ground. Suddenly, Cartman came rushing through the door, shouting at the boys to follow him.

The boys crossed over the top of the hill, Pete's eyes widened in horror.

"You see," Cartman explained to the three boys near him, "I put the stem cells next to Shakey's Pizza, and made a whole new one!"

Kyle began to beat the crap out of Cartman, Stan made some nonsensical joke, and Peter sighed. He might as well get used to it, South Park was going to be a weird place to live.

_GoingDowntoSouthPark_

Chapter 2 done.

AN: Finished. I am finally done with the Kenny dies story arc. Now it is time for Pete and the others to find a replacement for Kenny. So, yeah, don't worry Butters and Tweek fans, they will still have a major part in the next chapters, and who knows, they might have more expanded roles in the later chapters. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, because it might be the last one out for a while. Okay, see ya!


End file.
